Lo que debes de saber de un dragón
by Susset
Summary: Le llamo la atención el titulo "Lo que debes saber de un dragón" sentía una ganas increíbles de reírse, pero podria despertar a su acompañante.


Yo se que he estado un poco alejada, por casi mas de un año, las responsabilidades... ustedes saben, escuela, trabajo bla, bla, bla :v en fin, vengo con esta historia que encntre por ashi~ espero que les guste:D

**Lo que debes saber de un dragón.**

**-capitulo unico-**

El sol comenzaba a salir, algunas avecillas cantaban al ver el astro salir, las personas comenzaban a despertarse, lo amantes con su pareja a un costado y los niños abrazando su peluche de dormir, pero lo perfecto que sea él día en Magnolia no significa que sea exactamente así en todos lados, porque en el edificio de Fairy Tail, a pesar de que el día recién comenzaba, ya había una que otra riña, nada que pasara a menores, ya que quien principalmente ocasionaba problemas de gran magnitud aun no llegaba, el gran Salamander aun no aparecía, a pesar de que su rubia compañera estaba ahí desde que el edificio abrió sus puertas.

Estaba en la barra del gremio, tomando un jugo mientras leía, después del desastre del Damaitou Enbo, se había interesado por los dragones, por lo que busco un libro que hablara sobre ellos, Levy amablemente le prestó un libro de su colección personal, que contaba con novelas clásicas, libros de historia, novelas de su amiga y de mitología.

Así que en estos momentos ella estaba tranquilamente leyendo, hasta que las puertas se abrieron ruidosamente por una patada, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Natsu Dragneel, quien extrañamente se acercaba a Lucy con una expresión de molestia **-¡Lucy! ¿Por qué no me despertaste para venir al gremio contigo?- **pregunto haciendo un adorable puchero.

Algunos observaban atentos como se desarrollaba la escena, y algunos de burlaban de Natsu al ser cruelmente ignorado por su amiga, quien en lugar de responderle algo solo dio un sorbo a su jugo y continuo leyendo, ante esa reacción él se alejo molesto mientras Happy lo molestaba por la falta de atención de la rubia.

Arto de que a los pocos segundos Gray y Gajeel se hubieran unido a Happy para molestarlo, furioso lanzo el banco donde se encontraba sentando, iniciando así una pelea con Gray y Gajeel, quienes correspondían cada uno de sus golpes, el asunto estaba tranquilo ya que ninguno usaba su magia aun. Toda esa escena fue observada por la rubia quien volvía a posar sus ojos sobre aquel libro que tanto le llamaba la atención.

_El simbolismo alrededor del dragón es esencialmente el de la lucha…_

Tras haber leído nuevamente esa parte volvió a fijar su vista en Natsu, quien se veía que iba a empezar a pelear con mayor seriedad, pues tenia fuego en sus manos, así como Gajeel tenia una espada de metal y Gray una de hielo, para la suerte de todos aun no pasaba a mayores esa riña, aunque uno que otro integrante del gremio se había unido porque habían recibido algún golpe de parte de ellos haciendo mas grande el bullicio, pero por estar tan distraída intercalando la vista entre las palabras del libro con la pelea no se dio cuenta de que un banco volaba en dirección a ella.

Y no se habría enterado de eso hasta haber recibido el golpe de no ser porque Natsu corrió hacia ella para abrazarla y quemar el banco que por poco y le pegaba, entonces aun en brazos del joven volvia a pasar su vista sobre el libro.

_En estos míticos combates el dragón asume dos papeles, el de devorador y el de guardián..._

Hasta el momento le intrigaba la similitud de Natsu con algunos de los puntos ya marcados, tal vez el libro contenía información veridia o simplemente eran coincidencias, en todo caso, no le sorprendería, ya que Natsu había sido criado por un dragon ¿no?, por lo mismo era normal que tuviera actitudes de uno.

Y fue cuando las cosas se empezaron a complicar, Natsu estaba inflando su pehco y mejillas, Gray estaba apunto de congelar el gremio nuevamente y de no ser por la intervención de Erza, todos estarían ahora congelados para después sufrir algunas quemaduras por culpa de Natsu.

_Los dragones se caracterizan por su ataque a través del aliento. Cada dragón, dependiendo de sus características, atacará con un aliento distinto, ya sea fuego, ácido, un cono de hielo, gas, rayo eléctrico, etc._

Al ver que el gremio ya no era un lugar tranquilo para leer se dirigió a la casa de Natsu, si, a la casa de Natsu, ya que de momento estaba viviendo con él, ya que gracias a sus continuas misiones fallidas su casera termino corriéndola hasta que no se pusiera al dia con sus pagos y le diera un anticipo de al menos seis meses, cosa que era completamente imposible de momento, ya que le debía al menos unos 7 meses desde que habían regresado de la isla Tenroujima.

Ya que de todo le había pasado, primero el asunto de su padre, luego la llave del cielo, los juegos mágicos, Damaitou Embo y la misión que habían hecho para el cuarto mago santo, la verdad es que el tiempo pasaba rápido y entra cada aventura había olvidado hablar con su casera, ocasionando que la corrieran a no ser que pagara casi 70'000'000 de jewels, cosa completamente imposible.

Al llegar mientras leia no pudo evitar mirar el lugar, estaba un poco mas amplio ya que Natsu acepto derribar una pared y construir un par de habitaciones mas, incluso al ver imposible la idea de regresar a su antiguo departamento estaban viendo la posibilidad de un segundo piso para que ella pudiera tener el espacio suficiente para sus cosas, su cama y sus muebles se habían quedado en el departamento, por lo que ahora dormir en una hamaca, cosa no muy comoda.

_Son seres independientes que rara vez viven en comunidad. Prefieren tener su propia guarida, generalmente una cueva grande, donde guardar sus pertenencias y preciados tesoros._

Observo nuevamente el lugar, si bien no era grande, era perfecto el lugar para tener la colección de sus misiones y los multiples recuerdos de sus misiones, una piedra, su traje de maid, algún diente de un mounstro, entre otras cosas.

_Para un dragón, su tesoro es algo muy valioso; hace su cama con montañas de joyas y monedas y se deleita mirándolas._

¡Ja! Si tan solo conocieran a Natsu Dragneel, era el ser menos codicioso del planeta, aunque no podia negar que le gustaba quedarse horas viendo los afiches de las misiones antes de dormir, mientras se ponía a charlar delosviejos tiempos con Happy.

Se sento en el mullido sillón con una taza de té y continuo su lectura, y entonces encontró algo que le llamo mucho la atención.

_Se le atribuyen cualidades y habilidades tales como ser poseedor de una gran sabiduría y conocimiento o pecar de gran avaricia y codicia que le conduzca a devastar poblaciones enteras para apilar gigantescos tesoros._

Sabirudia y conocimiento… ¿Eh?, ahora que se ponía a pensar, su compañero tomaba las mejore selecciones cuando estaban en el campo de batalla, claro, si no hay de por medio algunos golpes, él no se podia poner serio, aunque no podia negar que en ocaciones le parecía una persona realmente responsable y seria, incluso mas que Erza, claro… solo en ocaciones, la gran mayoría era el infantil y asexual Natsu que todos conocían.

_El poder de un dragón va en aumento con los años, de manera que los dragones adultos son, posiblemente, las criaturas más poderosas dentro del mundo mitológico._

Bien, no tenia como comparar eso, pero definitivamente él era bueno,claro, es algo normal que avances con el tiempo, pero su progreso era uno de los mas sorprendentes, sin mencionar que aun no quería mostrarles su segunda habilidad y la mantenía en secreto para cuando sea necesario.

Habria continuado leyendo pero el sueño llego a su ser, y sin animos de hacer gran cosa se quedo dormida en ese sillón, con el libro sobre su vientre y una humente taza de té sin terminar.

La noche llego, y con ella Natsu llego a su casa saludando a Lucy como últimamente hacia, le encantaba que no se pusiera a gritarle que era su casa y se largara, sin mencionar que sus compañeros no sabían donde se estaba quedando por lo que era su pequeño secreto, al verla dormida con un libro le llamo la atención, ya que al contrario de lo que todos creen, a él le gustaba leer, aunque solo fueran libros sobre magia antigua, pero leia, le llamo la atención el titulo "Loque debes saber de un dragón" sentía una ganas increíbles de reírse, pero la despertaría.

Curioso empezó su lectura, y pasada lamedia noche Happy estaba dormido a sus pies, y Lucy en el sillón que usaba como respaldo ya que se había quedado sentado en el piso, había terminado de leer, y simplemente quería reírse. Algunas cosas eran ciertas, otras un monton de charlatenias, Igneel nunca se había comportadoasi.

Pero algo le había llamado la atención, y no sabia si era totalmente cierta, pero en algo tenia razón.

Independiente de su inteligencia, un dragón es un ser realmente posesivo, eh ahí la razón por la cual lo ponen siempre como guardian de una princesa, sin mencionar que se tiene la creencia de que solo pueden encontrar una pareja digna con la que aparearce una vez en su vida.

Tomo a Lucy en brazos mientras aun dormía, la llevo a su cuarto donde había una cama que había traido el día de ayer y la deposito con mucho cuidado, la arropo y le dio un beso, mientras se sentaba a verla dormir.

El realmente era un guardian de una princesa, ya que Lucy era su prinesa y era una a la cual le gustaba mucho ser secuestrada así que cada dia el tenia que mejorar para poder cuidarla de los peligros que la asechaban, ya que Lucy Heartfilia era _la princesa _y él era _el guardian._


End file.
